A theif changed my life
by skywing8
Summary: As Carmelita's adopted sister and a cop, Avery has put away her thieving life and became the sister and partner Carmelita always wanted. But a chance encounter with the infamous Cooper gang, its back to thieving. But Carmelita doesn't know she's a thief- yet. Avery thinks of catching Cooper, but she quickly changes her mind. (Sly X OC) (I do not own this image)
1. Prolouge (in Cario)

A theif that changed my life -prolouge

Avery sat alone at her desk, pushing a pencil back and forth, bored out of her mind. She was a snow leopard, with short hair (dyed red) and green eyes.

"Avery!" Her step sister, Carmelita, busted in, scaring her senseless.

"What is it, carm?" She asked.

"I finally tracked down Cooper!"

"Cooper? The same guy you've been rambling on about for the past few weeks?"

"Yeah, he's in Cario."

"Umm, how do you know that?"

"He stole the clockwerk parts, and he's bound to finish the job. So load up, we're going to Eygpt!" She exclaimed, running out. Avery sighed heavily and looked out the window.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 _Sly_

Getting to the clockwerk exhibit wasn't going to be easy, he sat down with his team at the cafe in the museum (in tourist clothes, no less) and looked at his friends sadly.

"No dice, this place is crawling with so much security, not even a snake could get in without setting off alarms." Sly explained, slouching down in his seat. He perked up when he heard a soft voice say-

"No! I know carm, but this isn't the time. I don't see the arrogant racoon you told me about."

 _I'm arrogant?_ Sly thought. He then walked over to the snow leopard that just hung up her phone and was looking at the crystal sword that laid in its case, having a gleam in her eye that screamed theif. She touched the glass.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I don't think you're supposed to touch the glass." Sly said, scaring her. She jumped. She turned and noticed him.

"Sorry 'sir' but I don't think you're supposed to scare girls." She scoffed, crossing her arms. Sly gave her a cocky grin.

"I'm sly, sly Cooper"

"And I'm gonna go. Seeya later, racoon. " she turned, storming towards her car, which he assumed was the sporting black el Camino. He sat right back down.

"What was that about sly?"

"She had this thieving look, but she was a cop."

"cops and robbers don't mix, sly. Don't you remember Carmelita? " his friend, bentley asked behind a newspaper.

"Yeah, trying to forget her."

"By _another_ cop?" bentley asked, incredulous. Sly felt his front pocket, only to pull out a slip of paper with a number scrawled to it, along with a note-

 _I know who you are, Cooper. And it seems like you have no idea who I am or what I can do. So I believe that you can help me, and I can help you. Clockwerk must be stopped, and I can help. Call me if you're interested._

Avery Fox

Sly smirked as he called for his friend.

"Oh bentley,"

 _Avery_

She stood near the entrance of the museum, looking out for the Cooper van. She actually stood above the entrance, on the wire above. When they pulled in, she saw sly sneak in. She followed him.

"Psst racoon." She poked him, and he turned around. He didn't recognize her untill she pulled her hood down.

"So you did come?" sly asked. Avery snorted.

" 'course I did. Now, sly we need to get up higher. " she pointed to where an elevator was. She then jumped on a drum, run across a hanging skeleton of a dinosaur, then landed on the top floor. Sly copied her, only to be surprised when bently wasn't there yet. Finally the turtle arrived, nodding at sly and looking at Avery quizzically.

"What're looking at, turtle?"

"Um, sly, what is a cop doing here?"

"Cop is more like a day job. At night I'm a world class theif. Well, until a certain cop busted me." She explained as the turtle worked on the security. When it disappeared, Avery smirked.

"Nice one turtle."

"Bentley." He corrected, annoyed.

"I knew that." She said smoothly, walking to the balcony. She crossed it with ease, sly following her. As she got to the gated balcony, a voice startled her as a pink hippo dropped down. Avery clenched her fists as she got into a defensive position. Sly only chuckled.

"What's so funny, racoon?" She asked, getting out of her position.

"Oh, this is Murray, he likes to make a great entrance."

"Well his 'great entrance' could've alerted some guards or even worse, Carmelita." She shuddered.

"You're afraid of her?"

"You're not? Crazy ass racoon. " she muttered the last part. She shook her head as Murray lifted the bars. He then threw a barrel at the other laser wall, across yet another gap. Avery rolled her eyes.

"After you, ringtail" she sang, following sly.

 _Carmelita_

Her and constable neyla waited for what seemed forever for that thieving racoon and when she opened the sarcophagus, she did not expect Cooper to have a female partner. She was covered by a over that, she faced Cooper.

"Freeze, Cooper!"

"Inspector Fox, as beautiful and unpredictable as ever."

"Whereas you crooks are so predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime."

"What crime? I haven't stole anything. Yet."

"I couldn't have been him, Carmelita, the methods of entry were not like the case file shows, it suggests that the klaaw gang had something to do with it. "

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is that Cooper isn't the only theif."

"Constable neyla, I let you join me in this stake out for a favor for the contessa. Now-" but they were already slipping away.

"Cooper! After them!" she yelled. the girl laughed.

"Same old carm. Let's go, raccoon." they ran, and slipped away at the last minute.

"Damn it, Cooper!" She yelled. She stood,and looked at neyla.

"I had no idea that cooper had a girlfriend."

"Neither did i" Carmelita said sadly.


	2. How'd I end up with Cooper?

A theif changed my life-01

Paris

I looked over at the turtle, sensing that he didn't like me very much. Murray, however, enjoyed the company, talking randomly to me while i stared out the window.

"A room's set up for you, Avery." Sly declared, snapping me out of my daydream. I had mixed feelings about the racoon, some being the fact that he was cute, others that he was kinda a ego maniac.

"Wait. What? I followed you here so Carmelita didn't shock my butt, but why would I-"

"Sly thinks its a good idea to get you to be a part of our team."

"Sly said that?"

"Yes I did, miss Kitty, problem? " he asked, leaning towards me with his cane." i scoffed at the nickname.

"Several. First off, I'm a cop. If I get caught..."

"We won't let you." Sly said.

"Fine. Second, I'm also a theif, so-"

"That's why you're on this team! You're a great theif! We need your help." sly asked. I stared at them, they anticipating my answer. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes.

"Fine! But I have my own reasons to hate the bird."

"Oh really? Step in my shoes, Avery."

"Wouldn't even if you paid me, racoon. "I said, getting very close to sly. I smiled, then turned around, saying

"Thanks for the room, Cooper."

 _Sly_

Training Avery was easier than sly thought. She followed his lead, rope walking and climbing pipes. She also had a slam move, which was a lot quieter than Sly's. They sat on the roof of the safe house, looking at Dimitri's nightclub.

"So, why do you want the clockwerk parts?" Avery asked him.

"Clockwerk killed my parents when I was small, and took the thevius racoonus, my family thieving book. Two years ago, I had to track down the fiendish five, and defeat clockwerk. But I now know that the parts are back and In the wrong hands."

"Sorry, sly. I never realized how bad the bird hurt you and your team. I want to help." Avery said, putting her hand over Sly's for a moment.

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Course not, racoon." She smirked, jumping down and into the open safe house window, followed by sly.

"Avery, we believe that you are ready for a job." bentley said.

"Job?"she asked.

"Yes. Dimitri is possession of the clockwerk tail feathers. Which are in his nightclub. "

"Okay. I've heard of him. He's so weird." Avery shuddered.

"While sly adjusts the sattelites around the safe house, you will be in the nightclub talking to the guards, ect. Trying to find weaknesses in the security. " bentley said.

"What? Why me?" Avery asked.

"Because you aren't recognizable."

"Figures."

"Sly also took the liberty to purchase some attire for you."

"Thanks, Cooper." She smiled.

"Alright! Let's get this done."

 _Avery_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered aloud, walking to the nightclub.

 _ **You wanted to be part of the team, so here you go.**_ Bentley's voice rang through my earpiece. I sighed as I opened the door, and was met by dancing crowds and blaring music. Eww, disco. I sat near the bar, looking out for the boss. A guard walked up, and shouldered his gun.

"Hey little lady, where's your date?" He asked. Realizing that in my attire( a strapless tee, jeans and heels) I couldn't fight any guards. I missed my converses.

"Bro, come on, the little chica is with me." A voice said behind me. Then a cold hand was on my shoulder. I turned around. Dimitri! I flashed him a smile, playing along.

"S-sorry boss." He said, turning around. Dimitri led me upstairs.

"Never seen your face before,"

"Right, I just got back from the states. You see, Mr. Dimitri, I am a member of the klaaw gang and I was sent by arpeggio to see how you are progressing."

"Oh, so that's why you're here. Well here's the blueprints to my operation, miss-"

"Miller. Secrets must be kept, Dimitri, so I was never here." I said smoothly, flashing yet another winning smile. Sucker.

"You must come back later, chica." He said, and I got away from his grasp, walking away to the safe house. I entered, sighing. Sly sat next to Murray, playing street fighter. Bentley was at his desk, typing away.

"So, guess who I ran into."

"Carmelita?"

"No, Dimitri. " I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I suckered him into giving me all of his blueprints." I waved them in bentley's face. he snatched them and began reading. sly joined him as I sat down with Murray, playing with him.

"How in the world did you get these?"

"I have my ways"

"Nice. I was just in his operation taking recon photos. How can we get in?"

"The fountain?" I asked.

"What?" Sly and bentley ask at the same time. I was still button smashing when I answered-

"In the blueprints, the fountain is right above where the feathers are" I explained. Bentley looked down at the blueprints, then at me. I smirked as I KO'd Murray. I looked at them.

"I think you're capable to bug his office."

"Sweet." I said, "lemme change first" I said, running upstairs to change. I threw on my black jeans, black tee and hoodie, and converses. I grabbed a bag and headed downstairs. Bentley handed me a binocucom. I took it and nodded.

"I'll breif you when you get to the mission site. It's marked with a white cat holographic marker."

"Fabulous" I muttered and slipped out, heading to the marker. When I got there, I saw a painting of ?

"Um, bentley? Why is there a picture of sly here?"

 _ **This may surprise you, but this is actually a bug that you will replace the current painting in Dimitri's office with.**_ bentley said in my earpiece, like it was obvious, _**and I marked it in your binocucom.**_

"Got it." I said, picking it up and following the marker to Dimitri's office. I stayed on the rooftops, avoiding guards. I slipped in, walking to the office. I almost got fried with floor lasers.

"Bentley! You didn't tell me he had security in his office!"

 _ **I forgot to mention that,**_ bentley said.

"Anything else you forgot to mention?" I asked.

 _ **Yeah, Dimitri is going back to his office now.**_ Sly said. I quickly switched the paintings, and got the heck out of there. I returned to the hideout, giving the real painting to bentley.

"What now, sir reptile?" I asked him.

"Well sly is out finding a way to the bottom floor of the disco, so I can blow up the disco ball. "

"You blow stuff up?!" I exclaimed.

"Its necessary to get the feathers, if I shake the foundation, it'll knock the peacock sign from it's moorings-"

"So you can pull it down to knock the fountain out! Man, you're a genius"

"Glad we agree on something"

"But how can you pull it down?"

"With a tow truck. "

"How in the heck are you gonna-" but I was cut off by sly entering, tossing a key to bentley.

"You're up," he said. Bentley grabbed his crossbow and walked outside.

"You worried racoon?" You asked.

"Naw," he waved, and jumped to the computer, "you okay bents? how're holding up in the field?" He said in the headset.

"Fine, fine.. I'm just fine. I just need to bomb all the pillars supporting the disco ball and I can get out of here. " bentley said.

"What's with taking out the disco ball?" Sly asked

"The impact will pop the peacock sign off it's moorings.. Look, I can't talk now, I gotta keep moving keep safe!"

"Its okay, turtle, calm down." I said. I grabbed a random magazine and laid on the couch, reading it. I must've fallen asleep, because sly was poking me to wake me up.

"Bentley wanted you to know that we are about to breif for the heist."

"Cool. I sat next to Murray, looking at bentley's slideshow.

"Alright gang, time for operation thunderbeak!"

"Thunderbeak?" I asked, but he ignored me.

"As you may know, Dimitri plans on using the feathers to counterfeit money. Those plans end tonight. First off, Murray and I will go to the old water tower to shut the water off. Then sly will pick pocket the repair guy and hand over the key to the truck for us. Sly will climb the sign so we can fire the hook up to him and pull down that sign! Avery, you're job is to protect the truck. Untill then, you help sly pickpocket the repair guy."

"Got it" I nodded. But I'll be helping sly take out that greasy lizard. On that note, the meeting ended. I got up and followed sly to a roof near the fountain. After awhile, the repair guy came out.

"All you, sly." I said, motioning towards him. He flashed me a grin, and then pick pocketed the guy, using his slam move to get rid of the guy. Once the sign destroyed the fountain, I joined sly down the fountain to Dimitri.

"So... Racoonus doodus and chica- you're like totally bumming my house up and bringing me down. So very uncool, why can't you let birds and bees be free bro?"

"Look lizard, those clockwerk parts are a menace. So hand them over-"

"What is with you and clocks, chica? look, you see the money? You like the money, you take the money"

"No deal. You and the rest of the klaaw gang must be stopped."

"Are you hearing what I beam to you? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when talking about such big things... You think you can swing the bat? show your bling and let me shine you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said.

"and you're suit sucks!" Sly added.

"Agh! Let's dance!" He yelled before disappearing below. We jumped down to him, getting shot at by some crazy lightning coming out of his ring. I yelped and pushed sly out of the way, getting hit on the leg. We hid behind glass jars.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yup. Come on, let's do this." After chasing the stupid lizard around, he went to his machine, which I roundhouse kicked him into. He landed in a barrel, covered in ink.

"You two crackerboxes!" He yelled before passing out.

"Let's go, sly." I said after he grabbed the feathers. We got in the van just in time, for Carmelita just now arrived.

"Good work." Sly said to me. I nodded and looked down at my throbbing leg.

"We make a good team, raccoon."

"Yeah, we do."


	3. Tigers and spices and dances oh my

A theif changed my life-02

India

I yawned quite loudly as we reached our next hideout. This time- a cave. Way less classy than our hotel room in Monaco. But the palace was pretty. We settled in, Murray playing a handheld game while bentley set up a car battery to use for Murray's game system and his computer. Sly was staring out the only window.

"Hey raccoon," I said to him, sitting on the ledge.

"..."

"Something to say, chatterbox?" I inquired.

"Just thinking about what would happen if you were actually caught."

"Remember? You told me that you won't let me. Or did that slip your mind?" I asked, leaning towards him.

"Right. Carmelita can be unpredictable." sly answered.

"Tell me about it" I scoffed.

"You said in Cario that you 'were' a theif, but untill someone caught you" sly said.

"Yeah?" I asked, thinking of what was he getting at.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Carmelita." I answered after awhile. We sat in silence, the only noises being typing on the computer and Murray's game.

"Mind telling me the story?" He asked.

"Short or long version?" I asked in return.

"We got a while," sly said, sitting with me and nudging me.

"Okay. Well, when I was small, my parents were rarely there. My mother died when I was little, and my father had his 'gang' he would steal with. So, I hung out with Carmelita's family most of the time and when my father was killed by the klaaw gang, I was adopted by Carmelita's family. But thieving was in my blood. So when I got older, I began to steal. Then, I got caught. Instead of turning me in, she made me into a cop. But I always wanted to go back." The hideout was silent. I looked at sly, his eyes never leaving my face. I then turned away, clutching my hands together. Bentley cleared his throat and then began to speak,

"Alright gang, here's the lowdown, spice lord Rajan is in possession of the clockwerk wings. We need to pull off some jobs to get even close to them. first, sly will recon the ballroom while Avery lowers the drawbridge so Murray and I can get access to the palace grounds. I'll brief you as soon as you get there."

"Kay"

After a few minutes of clinging to sly, getting chased by guards, stealing keys, and running to the drawbridge control center, the bridge fell. I sighed in exasperation.

"All done, bentley, what's next?"

 _ **Great work. Now, Murray will destroy the chopper so we can have clear skies for the heist. Then I can use my RC chopper to take out the air defense jeep. Then we can come back to the safehouse and plan phase two.**_

Bentley said in my earpiece.

"So, nothing for me?"

 _ **Sly might need your help ransacking the guesthouse for a tux so he can distract Carmelita during the heist.**_

"Great, where is he?" but then I saw him. I met up with him across the guest house.

"Hey, raccoon." I said.

"Avery. What's up?"

"Bentley wanted me to help you out. You need a tux?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's go ransack a guesthouse." I smiled as we went inside. Sly went left, I went right. I know that bentley wouldn't approve, but I wanted in on that party. So I stole an extra dress(it was midnight blue, up to my knees and strapless) from a room along with heels, make up and earrings. I quickly got dressed, and met sly at the door, him in a tux and awestruck.

"Stop staring!" I complained.

"I can't help but stare at a beautiful lady" he commented. He took my arm and knocked.

"You got a tuxedo now, _sir_?" The guy asked.

"Of course, I'm here to dance, along with my date" he commented.

"You tried to get in without a suit?" I hissed in his ear while we were walking in.

"Yeah, bentley completely overlooked the need for formal wear." He said. Then as we were talking, Carmelita showed up.

"Avery! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you were here. "

"Sorry, I just got the call from the contessa. Bad service in Monaco." I lied, smiling.

"Ohh. Well who's this?" she motioned to sly.

"Just a friend from Monaco that likes to follow me."

"I pretty sure you followed me, dear." Sly said, wrapping his arm around me. I resisted the urge to smack the stripes off of him, but Carmelita was right there.

"Excuse me, ladies," sly said smoothly, walking to neyla. They began to dance. I felt a flurry of jealousy as I watched them become closer.

"He's quite the accomplished dancer."

Carmelita noted, but all I was looking at was sly. My heart wavered. What was this feeling? I decided to wave it off. Carmelita walked up to sly, probably to get a dance later. Afterwards, sly offered a dance to me. Shocked because this could blow out mission, I only agreed. We danced slowly, increasing the speed as we went. The wavering feeling in my heart disappeared.

 _Sly_

I caught Avery again as those stupid elephants knocked her off. She had two gems, I had 3.

"One more" she muttered. She changed out of her dress and was back to black hoodie and jeans. I thought she looked way more prettier this way. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and got up, chasing after it. She then jumped down off its back and handed the gems to me. Smiling, she asked-

"What's next partner?"

"We need to get above the ballroom to get control of the winch." i answered

"Me and you? Sounds like a Bentley job"

"We'll let them in, because the only way is a drainpipe"

"Fun" she said as we got there. She seemed more friendly towards me since the dance. Once bentley and Murray arrived, bentley began to crack at the winch controls. Meanwhile, guards swarmed us. Avery was more than happy to fight, taking down more foes than Murray. After what seemed like forever, we finally got control of the winch and was headed back to the safehouse, ready for the heist.


	4. Mixed up feelings

A theif changed my life-03

Operation hippo drop

I stood in the ballroom, keeping an ear out for bentley, for he was blowing up a bridge. Murray was above, ready for the signal from me when the guards are gone and Rajan was distracted. The ballroom was crowded, and I was surrounded by cops and klaww gang members. I noticed that guards walked up to Rajan.

"What? The bridge is out? Send every guard to investigate!" Rajan exclaimed. As sly walked in, I was about to walk to him. But someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned, recognizing him on the spot. He was a cheetah, wearing a dark suit.

"May I have this dance, miss miller?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Alex! I thought that you were caught by interpol. " I said. But there was more to it than that.

"So did I." He said.

"That was true. But that was the past. Now I wish to take you up on that dance." I said, taking his hand. We began to dance, all eyes(including Sly's) were on us. We were in sync, just like before I was turned into a cop. I began to remember the days before Carmelita caught me, when Alex and I Would steal from corrupt nobleman. Alex rested his face on my neck, murmuring

"I've missed you has happened to you?"

"I grew up." I whispered, he facing me. I kissed him softly on the cheek, putting a calling card in his pocket.

"The clockwerk wings! They have been stolen!" Rajan exclaimed. Alex turned to me, but I was already gone. I made it to the van, exhausted from running in heels. Sly was there too, Murray walked in with the wings. Excited, we all drove away. Sly just looked at me.

"I thought I told you to stop staring!" I complained, looking away and blushing.

"Who were you dancing with?"

"An old partner from my thieving days."

"It looked like more than a old partner." He commented. Was that jealousy in his voice?

"Whatever it looked like is not what it actually was!" I snapped, tears welling in my eyes as I looked out the window. We were silent the entire trip.

Bollywood

 _Sly_

Avery did not want to talk. She was even avoiding me. I tried to talk to her, but she was hmph at me and turn away.

"Hey, Avery, we're going to sneak Murray into a musical if you wanna come." I asked, she just looked at me and nodded, going to her room and changing into tights and a Indian dress. She walked out, I following her to the sight, where Murray was dancing and singing. She smiled a little, and when she caught me looking, she cleared her throat and looked away. Bentley even noticed the tension. She was helping him with finding Rajan, when I walked over. She scoffed and walked away.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"Really sly?" He asked.

"What?!" I asked.

"You obviously upset her, so go apologize. She was clearly hurt when she saw you with Carmelia and was shocked when you played with her feelings" bentley explained.

"I'll go talk to her." I sighed, finding her on the balcony. She was still in her indian dress. She saw me and went to leave, but I caught her arm and pulled her against me.

"Sly-" she began, but I only hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I noticed that she was crying. She pulled away, smiling.

"Thank you, sly."

"No, thank you."

 _Avery_

It has been three days since sly hugged me, and we were kinder towards each other. We left Bollywood, heading to a remote temple in the Indian jungle. We were forced to walk, the brush being to thick to drive through. After some complications, we finally made it. The air was thick with spice, and it constantly rained. I sneezed, afraid I caught a cold. I shook my head in our new safehouse, in a stone dragonhead. We were safe. Untill Rajan or Carmelia found us. Sly wrapped a blanket around me. I smiled at him, he ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I complained as he sat with me on a small couch that bentley had brought with us. I only smiled though and leaned against him. I sneezed once again.

"You alright, Avery?" Sly asked. I nodded, accepting a tissue from Murray.

"So, what's the plan, bentley?"

"Recon of rajan's spice operation and bugging his office."

"I got the recon" I said, standing.

"Calm down, we just got here."

"Right. Sorry, I wasn't used to sitting around" I sat, sighing dejectily.

"But didn't you used to be a cop?"

"to be honest, yeah I was. Remember what I said? When Alex betrayed me to Carmelia, it was during a crazy heist. I got caught, and he didn't. See he was a cop to begin with, and he faked the entire thing to get the gold and pin it on me."

"Then?" Bentley prompted, eager to hear more. I sighed heavily and looked at sly. He squeezed my hand in reassurance. I didn't realize that he was holding it.

"Then Carmelia let me go on one condition. I would be made into a cop. Put under the name 'Avery Fox' to trick people into thinking that the thief side of me was never there. But it came back." I said.

"What's your real name?"

"Elizabeth Avery miller" I said, getting back up and leaning against the wall.

"Huh." Sly said.

"Look, I need rest. Where's my room?"

"The third door" bentley pointed to it,

" Murray and I will have the second, and sly'll have the first."

"Right. night gang." I yawned and then went in my room. It had a simple mirror and desk, having a hammock with pillows and blankets for sleeping. I changed into pj's, about to sleep when I heard a knock. I opened it up to see sly in pajamas. It was a weird sight.

"Sly, what are doing in my room?"

"Can't sleep. Mind if I bunk with you?" He asked. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"But don't try anything, cooper, or we'll see if Rajan likes fried raccoon." I warned, getting into the hammock with sly. He blew out the candle, leaving us in complete darkness. After awhile of silence, sly said-

"I'm glad you agreed to stay with us In Paris."

"Me too." I said, feeling better with sly holding me.


	5. Hearts broken and betrayal

A theif changed my life-04

An Indian Jungle

I sneezed yet again, above the spice room. Between the constant rain outside and this spice, I will never get better. Sly was worried, and I began to remember last night. How he held me in that tiny hammock meant for one, told me about his adventures, and made me laugh and smile. The thoughts made me turn red.

"Stop it, Avery! You are not in love with Cooper!" I said aloud, climbing up the pipe to the upper levels of Rajan's operation. I saw a winch suspending what seemed to be the clockwerk heart. I pulled out my binocucom, Bentley's face appearing in a little box on the left, mine on the right.

"Avery to bentley"

"Bentley here. Are you in position? "

"Yeah, I see the clockwerk heart, but only half. Where's the- uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Rajan has the other half on him. What do I do?"

"Calm down and take the recon photos. Any way we can take the first half?" he asked as I took pictures of Rajan and the heart.

"Yeah, it looks like its suspended from the ceiling with a rope that's connected to a station which, of course, is under lock and key. Guards may have them, since there are two."

I took a few more pictures and satisfied, I went back to the safe house. I walked in, and handed the binocucom to bentley.

"Good work."

"Thanks, what'd you do, sly?"

"Almost got ran over by a elephant, but netherless, I'm fine. "

"Again? What is up with Rajan an elephants? " I asked, surveying Sly's injuries. Small scrapes here and there, but nothing serious. Sly put his hand on mine, us looking at each other.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

"Uh huh. Stop being tough"

"I'm only tough for you. "

I just turned red, and opened my mouth to retaliate, but no words came out.

"Chalk one up for Cooper. I made you speechless. "

"When you two are done flirting with each other, I've got a job for sly." Bentley's voice startled us. Sly didn't jump away, he held me in place.

"We were not-" I began, but sly only smirked and got up. As he walked over to bentley to get the briefing on the next mission, I blushed and was muttering random things. I began to play with my hair. Sly kissed my cheek, jumping out the window.

"Sly's got it bad for you." Bentley said.

"S-shut up!" I turned even redder. I stood, and stormed to my room.

"And it seems she's got it bad for sly"

*******later*************************

"Bentley!" I exclaimed out loud. Staring at the small barrel full of explosives.

 _ **Yes?**_ the turtle's voice sounded smug. He blamed you for distracting sly during the meeting, and this was punishment.

"I cannot do this."

 _ **Its really simple, you only have to walk the barrel upstairs to the grinder and place it in its path, jump out and bam! No more spice grinder.**_

"Okay, okay." I got in the barrel and sneakily, I walked it to the spice grinder. Being extra careful of the guards. But I made a mistake, as I jumped out a guard grabbed me.

"Hey, look, a rat!"

"Lemme go you brute!" I squirmed, kicking and screaming death threats.

"Enough." Rajan said. I looked up at him.

"Ahh, another one of Cooper's girlfriends." he placed a hand on my chin, getting close. I snapped at him, almost biting his hand. He growled and took away his hand.

"Wait till sly gets here so he can kick your sorry butt." I warned, but he only chuckled.

"You think your lover boy loves you? No, he is only playing with you" he got closer.

"No." I whispered.

"Just. Like. Alex." He whispered in my ear.

"No!" I exclaimed, crying. I ceased to struggle, hanging my head.

"Take her to the hidden dungeon, make sure she does not escape." The clasped iron shackles and chains on my arms, and pushed me away.

 _Sly_

As I finished whacking off the priceless Ruby, i noticed alot of guards surrounding a hooded figure. Curious because Avery has not returned any calls or returned from the mission she was assigned over an hour ago, I decided to go investigate. One guard pushed the figure forward. I took the opportunity to kill all of the guards and free the hooded figure.

"Sly!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. Her hood fell off, revealing her to be Avery. Then I noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you just using me?" She asked. I only silenced her and took her to the safehouse. I dried her off with a towel, us being alone.

"Where'd that question come from?"

"I was told that you were only playing with my feelings and that you did not love me. That you also see other women and flirt constantly." She said, tears continuing to fall. I sat next to her, grabbing her hand and forced her to look at me.

"Avery, the truth is that I never loved those other women. I always flirted with them for the sake of the mission or heist. And besides, that was before I fell in love with you. I've been i in love since you helped me take down Dimitri in Paris. I wanted you to stay mostly because I was selfish, and i-" but she put her finger on my lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you crazy ass raccoon." She said and I did just that. The kiss got a little more heated, and I pulled her on my lap. She broke off.

"I love you too."

 _Avery_

Op- wet tiger

"Okay gang, everything is in place for the heist. I blew up the dam, but water is built up in a section of the temple. So, Murray will lift the elephants head so that sly can walk the cherry bomb 500 to blow it up. The grotto will be flooded, so both of you get out of there. Rajan will come out, we jump him and grab the other half of the clockwerk heart and we get out of here." Bentley said, finishing his slideshow. I nodded, lacing my fingers in Sly's. He nodded back in encouragement and kissed my forehead.

"Stay out of trouble, Cooper."

"How can I? Trouble finds me." He smirked. I smacked him on the arm.

"I'm serious."

"I know." he said.

"What do I do bentley?" I asked.

"You protect Murray while he prys open the head. Some guards will try and stop him"

"Got it." I nodded and followed Murray into the blasted rain. Bentley gave me a long wooden staff, which can split into two, and reattach if needed. I stood beside Murray, in my black jeans and hoodie, with my staff clutched firmly in my hand. Then guards came out of nowhere and I was forced to fight. After what seemed awhile, we finally flooded the place. Murray grabbed me and sly and jumped to higher ground. I looked over to see Rajan run out.

"Black clouds and thunderbolts! My spice temple, ruined! Come face me, Cooper!" he yelled and jumped up to a spot where the Ruby was.

"When we wanna make someone mad, we do it right." sly commented.

"You think?" I asked.

"Sly Cooper, we meet again. Rajan must be stopped."

"I agree. I'm just here for the clockwerk heart, you help me take him down, the bust is yours "

"Right. Don't fall behind."

Neyla offered her help, and sly followed her up to Rajan.

"Neyla, now!" Sly yelled.

"Sorry." She said, as she let Rajan strike sly, and he fell below.

"Sly!" I cried. I looked over at neyla's retreating figure. I growled and followed her.

"Neyla!" I yelled. She looked over.

"Oh. If it isn't Elizabeth. Long time no see."

"Why'd you betray sly? He trusted you! "

"He was in the way."

"Way of what!?" I asked, pointing my staff at her. I then realized it.

"You're a klaww gang member." I said.

"Bingo. And you're in the way, just like your parents were 10 years ago."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I killed your pathetic parents" neyla said rather coldly. I couldn't speak as I sank to my knees, neyla leaving me in the rain.


	6. I hate spiders!

A theif changed my life-05

 _Bentley_

I was all alone. The unthinkable happened, neyla betrayed us. Sly, Murray, and Carmelia were arrested. I hid in the hideout, afraid to get caught. Avery was nowhere to be found. After three hours, she came in through the window, sopping wet and bloodshot eyes. I walked over.

"Avery?" I asked tentatively. She only sat near the window and looked down.

"Sly's gone." She whispered, "and it's my fault."

"No! Neyla betrayed us. It's her fault."

"I chased after her instead of saving sly. Then she told me she killed my parents. I was so shocked, i-" she choked up. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We can still save them. We'll go to the van and go to her prison. Where is it?"

"Prauge" she said, getting up and wiping her face.

"Then let's go." I said.

"Y-yeah. Let's go save our raccoon."

"And Murray." I added. She smiled.

"Yeah."

 _Contessa's prison in Prauge_

 _Avery_

I stared at the picture of me and sly took in Bollywood. I was smiling while he had an arm around me. Bentley knocked on my door.

"Too break out sly, we need to know where he's locked up. You'll eavesdrop on the contessa by pinning her with some of my darts."

"Oh no flipping way." I said.

"What? Why?"

"I freaking hate spiders!"

"I thought you worked with her."

"Nope. Come on, bentley, give me another job."

"Well, unless you can hack into computers..."

"Ugh. Fine. But you sooo owe me." I growled, grabbing a dart gun and darts.

"If you can also tag her, we can follow her movement. She's out right now." I shuttered and went out. I saw her on the prison wall, talking to a familiar figure. I tagged her, her voice came through my earpiece like she was right next to me.

 _ **Those fools at interpol! They keep sending me criminals, and I keep making money!**_ she said to the hooded figure.

 _ **Yes, lady contessa. I am concerned about the raccoon. What if he doesn't talk?**_ the figure said, pulling back his hood. Alex.

 _ **Oh, a few days in 'the hole' will get him spilling the location of the clockwerk parts and all of his treasure. The fat one, what's his name? Oh yes Murray. He'll break any day now.**_ The contessa said to him.

 _ **And Avery?**_ he asked her.

 _ **Oh yes, I know you are jealous of her relationship with sly. When she comes to save them, I will capture her and erase her memories so she will be your girlfriend and my personal assistant.**_ she smiled.

 _ **So we have a deal?**_ he asked.

 _ **Yes**_. she nodded and they both disappeared into the prison. That's why I hated spiders. They are conniving, selfish, and creepy. I went back to the safehouse, only to hear a large explosion near the prison walls. I looked over at the wall to see a train lodged in it. Bentley walked up to me.

"Nice job" I nodded in admiration. We both went in, and I relayed what the contessa said. All except the part where she said she'll kidnap me. I wanted to figure out what she meant.

"We'll break sly out of the hole using the entrance I created. While you make it up there, I'll blow up the guards with the motion detectors so that we don't get caught."

"Great." I nodded and went to the prison. I stood near the train, waiting for bentley.

 _ **Clear.**_ Bentley said in my earpiece. I jumped in and began to unlock the door. Sly stumbled out, and I caught him.

"Hey raccoon." I smiled.

"A-avery?" He looked at me. He looked awful. I took him back to the safehouse, and began to assess the situation. I went to the kitchen and got him water.

"Is there spice in it?" he asked weakly. I shook my head.

"No, sly." I said softly. He seemed to trust me, and took a cautious sip before guzzling it. I sat next to him, he automatically falling asleep on me. Bentley walked in.

"It's bad, bents. Contessa was torturing him, feeding him spice. Probably not letting him sleep. Poor guy. " I whispered.

"Since Sly's recovering, you'll do some of his jobs to free Murray. "

"Okay." I nodded, moving quietly so I didn't wake him up.

 _ **You need to get rid of the contessa's giant attack robot.**_ Bentley said seriously as I stood near a lightning rod a few minutes later.

"It look likes a water tower" I said, looking at it.

 _ **That's what she wants to think. Just- reverse the currents of the electricity in the lightning rods around the area so the lightning will hit the robot.**_

"You mean the water tower?"

 _ **No!**_

"Messing with you." I said, jumping to the several rods around the prison. After awhile, a lightning bolt hit the 'giant attack robot' and it came to life and fell apart.

 _ **Like I said. . ROBOT.**_ bentley said. I shook my head.

"Okay. What's next?" I asked.

 _ **Well, you need to get tank keys and blueprints from the contessa. And the trick you pulled on Dimitri won't work. Time for some pickpocketing.**_ bentley said.

"What did I say about spiders?" I exclaimed, jumping up to the rooftops.

 _ **Well sly is still out.**_ bentley sighed. I noticed that the contessa was walking with guards. I sighed, and snuck up to the guards, splitting my staff in two and knocked them both out. The contessa still patrolled, not noticing. I pickpocketed her for a key. I climbed up a pole, out of sight.

"Where are my guards?" She exclaimed, disappearing. I pulled out my binocucom, looking for her. I went to where she was marked and did the same thing as before. She disappeared _again_ and I tracked her down. This time, having Alex with her. I smacked a barrel, hoping that he would investigate, leaving the contessa alone. He did just that. I grabbed the blueprints from the contessa, and took off. I went back to the hideout, sitting on the couch next to a conscious sly. He was looking alot better. I, however, was exhausted. Battered and bruised from the fights with the guards, I collapsed on the couch, automatically falling asleep.

I shot awake, startled by the nightmare. Sly just walked in, and flashed a trademark smile. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Sly, you scared me."

"How?"

"I thought i lost you." I said, pulling away.

"We're ready to break out Murray." Bentley said. I nodded, going to my room and dressing in blue jeans and my normal hoodie. Putting on steath boots, I walked into the city. Bentley and sly went to steal a tank while I took care of the backup generator.

 _Sly_

I just met up with Avery again, but now she was away from us again. We were inside, waiting for the spotlights to go away. They shut off, and we went to free Murray. I jumped to the first switch for the hypnobox and turned it on.

"What's that sound? Angry. Get. Gone!" Murray yelled, I checked in with Avery.

"Hey, Avery, everything okay?" I asked.

 _ **Yeah. Making my way to your- hey!**_ She yelled, the connection cutting off

"Avery!" I yelled. I wanted to help her, but I needed to help Murray. I jumped over to the second hypnobox and turned it on.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. If you tip me over I'll smash up everything! Argghh!" He yelled. I finally turned on the last one, getting him so mad he bursted down the doors and began to smash the boxes. After he calmed down, he rubbed his head.

"What? Where? Is this heaven?" He asked.

"Sorry pal, you're no angel."

"Take deep breaths and try to clear your mind."

"Oh man. I kept this half of the clockwerk heart from- the contessa! She's getting away!" He pointed to her and pulled up the bars to open the door. They chased after her, ending up on the prison wall.

"You no good headshrinker." Murray said

"Aww, Murray. Our therapy was going so well."

"The only therapy I need is to never see your face again."

"Well, at least I have a consolation prize."

"I'm done talking with my mouth. I'm going to talk with my fists!" Murray said, chasing after her. After chasing after her for awhile, she finally stopped. The cheetah that Avery described as Alex walked up with Avery, who was struggling.

"Sly!" She cried.

"Lady contessa. I found her in the prison."

"Aww, Elizabeth. You've been such a good cop."

"I know you're a klaww gang member. And I've never been a cop!" She exclaimed. Alex knocked her out and jumped on the contessa's blimp with the contessa.

"Avery!" I yelled.

"Sly, she's gone. Besides, with the three of us back together, she doesn't stand a chance." Bentley said, reassuring me. I just stared at the retreating blimp.

 _Avery_

When I came too, I was in a large bed in a old medieval like bedroom. With a fireplace and a rug. I was in a long strapless black dress. My feet were in black flats. I stood and tried the door. No use. Locked from the outside. I backed up when I felt it unlock. A strange spider woman walked in with a lab coat. A cheetah followed her.

"Where am I? Who are you? "

"I'm so very sorry, you were in a very bad accident in your job. But don't worry, I am Your doctor, and this is your partner, Alexander. You work for me, as my... Protector."

"A-are you sure? I remember.. A raccoon by the name of- argh! Why can't I remember?"

"Just a rebound of me trying to restore your lost memory, dearest. I promise everything is going to be fine." She said, leaving me alone in the room. My head began to hurt. I looked out the window, and the feeling of being helpless sank in, and my memory was really gone.


	7. Memories and fighting spiders

A theif changed my life-06

 _Avery_

All I could see was darkness, and all I could feel was the soft fabric of my dress. Then I could see light, and soon I was in my old house, sitting next to my father. He was a white snow leopard, with blue eyes. He only smiled at me, holding a brown leathered book. Then a black leopard walked in, with my eyes.

"Darren! Shes not old enough to learn the secrets of your clan. Neyla would-"

"No! We do not speak of that traitor!" Then there was an aburpt knock on the door, and my father looked grim.

"Shelia. Take Avery and the book and hide her. Now." He ordered.

"Dad I'm not-"

"Go! Arpeggio is here for me." He said as my mother put me in a ccloset, leaving a crack of light. I clutched the book as I watched, in horror, seven shadows enter.

"Where's the book, Darren?" One asked.

"I will not tell you." He stood firm. The leader looked like he wanted to kill.

"Last chance " he sang.

"Over my dead body!" he growled, bringing out a staff like mine. I closed my eyes as I heard by father's cry. My mother soon followed him.

"Now for the book" a deep voice said, ripping open the closet door and grabbing me. It was a giant bison. He snatched the book and threw me at arpeggio's feet. Then a purple lizard picked me up.

"Eh boss? You missed one."

"A little girl? How delightful."

"I'm not a little girl!" I screeched, kicking. I was 17. I could handle myself. He dropped me as I picked up my father's staff. The bird only laughed as the bison backhanded me, knocking me out cold.

 _Sly_

I stared at the picture of me and Avery. We were in Bollywood, at a dance. She told me she loved dancing, and constantly begged me to dance. We took alot of pictures, and she always seemed happy. But she was kidnapped by the contessa, and we had to save her like she saved relayed the plan that as Murray was kidnapping the general, I was to find Avery but not rescue her yet. It'll blow our cover if I did that. I nodded, running out into the tank filled streets. Neyla stepped up patrols and fire power since I dropped ghosts down her chimney. All was left was to kidnap the general, turn on the old computer in the reeducation tower, and sabotage some tanks and planes. I made my way up to the only lit up window, which was convently unlocked. I was happy to see that this was the right one, because Avery sat in the corner in a Victorian style red dress and flats. Her eyes were bright green, showing that she was indeed hypnotised.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled and she jerked her head up, the hypnosis going away.

"Sly!" She yelled, hugging me tightly. She was very thin and was sobbing in my shirt.

"I-its been 2 weeks. The contessa is trying to hypnotize me, but I keep fighting it. She's making me relive my worst memories." She cried, pulling away. Her eyes flickered bright green, but she fought it and returned to normal.

"See? I can't be distracted! Sly... Please. Defeat the contessa. Then she'll leave me alone." she continued like nothing happened. But she was really freaked. I just held her, then Bentley's voice rang in my ear.

 _ **Sly? Sly! Can you hear me?**_

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm with Avery. Why can't I bring her to the safehouse?"

 _ **It'll blow our cover and the operation! I'm sorry sly, but this is Avery. She'll pull through until tomorrow.**_ Bentley said.

"Fine." I sighed, "Avery?" I asked, but she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and then left.

 _Avery_

It had to be more than several hours since sly visited me. He has to come and rescue me. I was trying my hardest to fight the contessa, so she moved me to the re education tower, having my hands chained to the wall, right next to a squirming Carmelita. She was fighting the chains, I was fighting the hypnosis.

"What is with you two? Always fighting for what's right. its disgusting. "

"You are the disgusting one, you horrible bitch." I growled. She just laughed as I went under hypnosis again. Then a commotion rang out and I snapped out of it. Then the contessa's shadow guard walked out. Then Carmelita and I were released.

"Okay 'new best friend' hands up, and I mean all of them!" Carmelita yelled as i tossed her shock pistol to her, pointing it at the contessa.

"Silly girl, I told you- Ack! The two cops are free!" She yelled when she turned around, Carmelita chasing her out. Then I turned around and saw sly and Bentley enter.

"Sly!" I yelled, running at him and hugging him tightly. He laughed and then squezzed back. Bentley smiled and then got to business. He put a device on the mind shuffler and rigged it to explode. I ducked as pieces went everywhere. There was a red, thick dust I couldn't see through.

"Sly?" I asked. He wasn't beside me. I grabbed the clockwerk eye and coughed.

"Bentley? Avery!" Sly yelled.

"Guys! I have one of the eyes, where's the other one?" I yelled.

"Don't worry chaps, it's safely in hand." Neyla's voice rang out, the smoke clearing.

"The old bird will have to do with one. Ta-ta!" She said as she ran out. Sly then ran after her.

"Bents. What's the plan?" I asked.

"Get to the blimp." He said as I followed him.

 _ **Guys. Neyla's sending the mercenaries after you. Get to the blimps turret and stay sharp.**_ Sly said to us and we jumped on the blimp. I manned the controls, Bentley took control of the turret. We were doing a awesome job until a tank hit us, knocking us out of the air. We sank at a alarming rate, landing in the water. I grabbed Bentley, and swam to the surface. As we emerged on land, all I saw was Carmelita's shock pistol pointed at us.

"That didn't take long. Thought you were playing exterminator." I growled, standing.

"Don't move. Hand over the eye, traitor." She scoffed.

"And it took you this long to figure out that I was working with cooper since Cario!" I exclaimed.

"Enough! Both of you, in the tank." She exclaimed as we both went inside. She was driving in circles, and that mistake cost her to have her tank disabled and I jumped out. Sly flew down with his paraglider, and then we ran to the van, sly helping Carmelita of course, and we quickly drove away.


	8. Snowy Canada

A thief changed my life-07

 _Nunavut bay, Canada_

 _Sly_

I looked over at the freezing snow leopard, who was giving me the death stare.

"Sly, I'm going to go to the other cabin. Meet me here when you got his other blueprints." She said, running towards the other direction, dodging guards and bears. I went to the nearest cabin, and quickly entered. Same as the last one, there was a prize fish above the fireplace. There were sleeping moose guards and empty bottles of maple syrup everywhere. I smirked, this was too easy. I jumped up into the rafters and stole the blueprints. Once I got outside, I radioed Avery.

"Hey, you doing alright?" I asked.

 _ **Ummm, yeah. Besides the fact that jean bison is here!**_ she said,

"Calm down. Sneak around him " I explained.

 _ **I'm calm. I got the blueprints and is heading to your locat- eep!**_ she said.

 _You thought you lost me in Prague?_ Carmelita's voice said through the earpiece, signaling that she was confronting Avery.

 _ **Hehheh. Hey Carmelita. Umm, I would like to stay and chat, but I gotta meet up with a certain raccoon.**_ she said, and hearing a shock pistol go off, I could hear clearly:

"Get back here!" Carmelita yelled. She was chasing Avery. Then Avery jumped up where I was hiding.

"She's fast! How do you avoid her?"

"Lots of practice, princess." I smiled at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Race you to the safehouse." She offered.

"You are so on." I smirked, taking off running.

 _Avery_

"I really don't do heights." I said to Bentley.

"But who else can break the locks off the cabooses of the trains?"

"Sly can.I'll just keep an eye out for Carmelita or something. I can be Sly's ground eye." I said.

"Well, I don't want to put you out of your comfort zone. "

"Thanks, bents." I smiled and jumped out the window, pulling up my hood. I was minding my own business when I felt the snow under me shift. That never happens, unless... Before I could realize that it was a trap, I was hoisted in the air by a rope. Classic.

"Ahah! I got you, raccoon!" Carmelita yelled. She was dissapointed to see me in that trap.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Avery... Why were you out? I thought sly walked out of the old building... No matter, I'll use you as bait." she said, dragging me to a box. She locked me in and stared at me.

"Don't move. If you touch any of the sides, it makes my shock pistol feel like a bee sting."

"Umm, oww." I said sarcastically.

"You were never a cop, were you?"

"Nope. I rather be called a double agent," I smiled.

"I'm going to look for your 'friends' "

"Good luck." I scoffed.

 _Sly_

(An hour later)

Avery didn't return from 'scouting' the area, and I was worried. Her binocucom was off, and her earpiece was off too.

"I'm going to look for her." I said. Bentley nodded. I walked out, and looked for Carmelita. She was walking up hill to what seemed a cage. She was talking to its inhabitant, and then walked away. I walked to it, seeing a very angry Avery.

"Glad you came to bust me out. If she makes another comment about my hair..." She growled unladylike. I laughed.

"The pleasure is mine," I said, reaching for the locks.

"Don't!" She shrieked. I jerked my hand back.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you touch the bars, it'll shock me. Get the keys from Carmelita." She said. I returned a half an hour later, with three keys. I let her go, and she hugged me.

"Thanks Sly." She smiled.

 _Bentley_

Sly was distracted again by Avery. I was explaining the plan to get the other clockwerk lung. Avery already proved her worth yesterday when she single handedly got the first lung, after my help by providing aerial support. But I had enough when Avery giggled when sly whispered in her ear. It was a weird thing to hear, Avery's giggle.

"Sly!" I exclaimed. He just smiled like he was caught in the cookie jar.

"Sorry Bentley." He said. I sighed.

"Just go to the second iron horse. Avery, follow him"

"Yes sir!" Avery said, saluting. They both left, I becoming nervous. Sly I knew could handle himself, but Avery distracting him could be dangerous. After what seemed several hours, A worn out sly and a hyped up Avery entered the safehouse.

"Yeah!" She fist pumped the air.

"Sly, I assume everything went well? "

"Yeah. Here." He handed me the clockwerk lung. I safely put it in the van, and began to breif the team on the operation.


	9. Author's Note )

Hey guys, this is skywing8. First off, thanks for the support and reviews. Before I continue my story, I would like for you to voice your opinions about the romance level in my story, because this is my first FanFiction of this game. I would appreciate it. I also have a question, would you guys like a sequel? Thanks again. :)


	10. all my fault

A thief changed my life- 08

 _Avery_

Okay, we were going way to fast on this old rail car. We caught up to iron horse number three, and all of us except Murray jumped on the train.

"Just as we discussed in the plan, sly goes through the train as I provide aerial support for Avery as she climbs above it. They will meet up at the third train car, which they will go below to the fourth, disarming the security. Then sly will make it to the stomach, causing the train to stop, which Murray will drive up with the van, and we get out of here."

"Got it." I said, smirking at sly. I climbed the ladder, Seeing bombs drop on duck guards, knocking them out. I quickly made it to the second car, but was shot at by a plane. I jumped down, seeing sly quickly join me.

"Hah! Where'd you go, poodle? Don't have your little friend?" Neyla yelled.

"Requesting backup, 'little friend' " I said through my earpiece. Bentley's chopper flew up and began firing at neyla. How'd that little chopper took down a war plane managed to escape me, but we were on a schedule here. So I began to climb up to the roof, and ran to the next car.

"Bents, stay sharp. I don't think neyla is down. She's a fighter."

 _ **Noted**_. he said in my earpiece. As I jumped to the fourth car, Neyla flew over and shot at me again.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Language," Sly chastised. I shot him a look as Bentley flew his chopper to take her down. I could hear a plane crashing, which confermed that neyla was down for the count.

"Nice sshooting, little friend" I said to Bentley.

 _ **Anytime, poodle**_. He said back.

"After you, miss kitty." Sly said.

"Thanks so much." I said sarcastically, walking inside. I quickly disarmed everything, putting bentley's hacking to shame. We ran to the engine room, which was strangely unguarded.

"Guess they spent all their guys on guarding the other cars, not this one."

 _ **Guys! Only thing left is for me to unlodge the stomach by dropping a bomb down the chimney.**_ Bentley said to us. I grabbed sly and his behind a convently placed metal crate. Two seconds later, we had an upset stomach on our hands. As the train slowed, I jumped on the van, sliding inside the back with sly. We high fived as we drove away.

We relaxed in a fancy Canadian hotel, I taking my sweet time taking a nap. I Woke up to the sounds of street fighter. I noticed that Murray and sly were playing, Bentley was in his computer. I joined him, looking at his screen. Maps of Canadian wilderness were all over the screen.

"No luck?" I asked.

"No! All trails lead nowhere!"

"Hmm... How about this lumber camp?" I pointed to one that was labeled unused.

"Maybe.."

"No, come on bents, it has to be it. He is in hiding, and he can still ship spice! Besides, what other clockwerk part does he have?"

"The talons, but-"

"He can cut wood! Where else can he without arousing suspicion?"

"Avery! You are a genius!"

"I try. Now, I'm going to lunch." I said, stretching.

"Go in disguise." He said.

"Okay..." I said, going to the bathroom with a dress. The same dress I wore at Rajan's party complete with my hair dyed blond and black heels. Not noticing me, I left and went downstairs.

"All alone, milady?" The waiter asked as I sat down.

"Yes." I answered.

"What can I get you?"

"A glass of wine, please. Chateau petrus." I said as the waiter nodded.

"May I join you, madam?" Someone asked in a thick French accent. I knew that voice.. I snapped up to see my old partner.

"Liam!" I exclaimed, hugging him. He chuckled as I let go and sat down, motioning to him to sit. He smiled as the waiter returned.

"It seems you found your date. Would the gentleman like a glass?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Liam answered.

The waiter left again as liam eyed the bottle.

"Your tastes in wine get more expensive by the day." Liam noted. I laughed.

"And your alcohol tolerance never ceases to amaze me." I said, the waiter pouring us glasses. He left, eyeing liam.

"So, liam. How've you been?" I asked.

"Very well actually. It hasn't been the same since you got that job in instanbul." He said. I smiled.

"Well, you know the boss, and Carmelita. She drags me everywhere."

"I heard that Carmelita is a traitor and you are working with cooper."

"Perhaps." I leaned in, "but who says I was a traitor? Its called being undercover."

"That's a relief. Because I was hoping we could be partners again..." He said, looking away. Was he trying to make a move on me? I swear my face got hot. Then someone cleared their throat. I looked at who spoke. It was sly, but in his fancy suit.

"Who's this?" Liam asked.

"I'm her partner." Sly said. Was he jealous? I stood, setting down my money.

"It was nice to see you again liam." I smiled.

"Yes. It was." He said, giving sly the stank eye. Sly wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me out. Once we were alone, I took his hand off me.

"Cooper!" I growled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I can't believe you did that! He was a friend, sly." I scoffed, walking upstairs to get rid of these killer heels.

 _An old saw mill in the Canadian wilderness_

 _Avery_

I wrapped my arms around me, feeling extremely cold. I was in an old mill, trying to redirect lasers so we could melt a book to cheat at the log chopping games that jean bison offered the talons as a reward. I pressed the switch, and it went out the window.

"Okay, sly. You're up." I said to him through the earpiece.

 _ **Got it**_. sly said to me. I was still mad at sly for being so jealous. I walked back to the safehouse when I heard someone talking to himself. I followed that noise, and saw jean bison patrolling the grounds. I his behind a building, seeing several guards with him.

"Curse that no good raccoon! He ruined my spice trains! And Avery, yeah, her. We should've killed her when we had the chance. But arpeggio is bent on keeping her as a pet. I will capture her and use her as bait. Haha!"

What is up with people and using me as bait? I thought. As I turned, I noticed that I was surrounded by guards.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Well lookie here. A rat is sneakin around. And its Avery! Let's give her to the boss!" A guard yelled. I was disarmed quickly and grabbed.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying not to have a repeat of when I was caught by Rajan. "Avery!" Sly yelled.

"No!" I exclaimed. The guards attacked him, leaving me to struggle. Sly was outnumbered. He was quickly overtaken and beat up. I cried out and kicked my captor and grabbed my staff, which layed in the snow. I defeated everyone, and put a beat up, knocked out sly on my back. I grabbed his cane and went back to the safehouse. I set him on the couch, and Bentley and Murray ran over.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I... I was ambushed and then sly came and he was..." I couldn't finish. It was my fault. I placed my head on the couch and held Sly's hand.

"It was my fault." I whispered.

 _Author's note_

 _Things got a little rushed here, and I promise Avery's past will be clarified soon. Again, please review and express your thoughts on a sequel._


	11. Canada games

A thief changed my life-09

 _Sly_

When I came to, it felt like a pack of rajan's elephants ran me over. I rubbed my head as I sat up. Bentley was on his computer, I was on a couch. Murray wasn't there nor Avery.

"Sly! You're awake!" Bentley exclaimed.

"YYeah... What happened?"

"Bison's men ambushed you and Avery. She's in a bad state, Sly."

"Where is she?"

"In her room." He answered. I nodded and went to her room, knocking. It was silent. I opened it to see her sitting on the floor, in her jeans and a tank top. I sat next to her, and just held her hand. Her eyes were red,like she was crying.

"Avery." I said. She didn't look at me.

"Hey." I whispered this time, taking my free hand and pulled her chin to look at me.

"Y-you shouldn't be here. You need rest. I let you get hurt."

"No, it was my stupid decision to jump in Recklessly. It's not your fault."

"If only I was stronger, I wouldn't get caught so many times..."

"I like you the way you are." I told her, kissing her softly.

"Sly..." She began, but broke off and just hugged me.

 _Avery_

As sly was flying through the air, I was on top of the northern llight battery, waiting for Bentley to toss up the last cable to drain the battery so we could stow away on arpeggio's blimp. After sly got the egg, we were ready for the Canadian games. I was to hide out in the cave just in case something went wrong, which it always does. I pulled my jacket closer, trying to ward off the cold. I used my modified staff, which had a hook on the end, to grab the flying cable and attach it. I jumped off as the battery drained, leaving us a perfect seat to stow away. I landed next to Murray, who was fighting a huge flash light guard. I winced as he threw him in the icy waters. I smirked as we made our way to the safehouse, meeting up with sly and Bentley. Bentley then relayed the plan inside, describing how I had to hide, while murray was up first. Bentley would plant the egg on bison to mess him up. Then sly would climb the wall, and when it was bison's turn, Murray would yank him down. Afterwards, Bentley would do the log rolling, greasing it for bison's turn. If everything went right, we would have the talons, and I maybe could take a shot at bison's skull. But nothing ever went well, so I was backup. Great. We went to the games as I took my place near the cave. The games started, everything going to plan. But something wasn't right. Bison was intimidating the judges, and our team was tied with him. The last game was up, and bison was on the logs. He was better than I expected, he was staying on those logs easily. The team joined up with me.

"It's no use. We aren't going to win unless we cheat big time. I got a quick plan, if you are willing to hear it." I said.

"Anything will help! Just hurry, Avery!" Bentley said.

"Kay, just lure the judges into this cave, knock them out, take their clothes, and dress as them. I'll be hiding back there." I said as I hid. They all nodded and proceeded with my 'elaborate' plan. They all sat up at the judges table, and gave bison a score of zero. He saw through our plan, and knocked out all three of them. I went to try and save them, but a familiar person grabbed me.

"Not so fast, princess." Alex said.

"Hey! Lemme go!" I cried.

"No can do, arpeggio's been looking for you. Oh, there he is." He pointed to a giant blimp flying in the distance. I growled angrily as he tied my hands behind me with rope.

"I swear if you don't let me go, I will get out and kick your sorry, betraying, no good, cowardly ass!" I exclaimed as he pushed me towards the blimp. As I was walked to the decending blimp, I saw sly, Murray and Bentley run to the battery. Alex pushed me to the little elevator to take me up to the blimp. I prayed that they made it up to the battery. They had to make it without me, I was currently preoccupied.


	12. The truth

A thief changed my life-10

 _Avery_

To say I was scared was an understatement, being completely terrified was about as accurate as possible. Seeing my mortal enemy, the one who orchestrated the deaths of my parents, filled me with hatred. But in my current position, I was rendered useless. My hands were tied, and I was surrounded by giant bird guards. Arpeggio stood in his little contraption that allowed him to walk around, looking at me with his little bird eyes. I just sighed and crossed my legs, giving arpeggio the death stare. He only smiled evilly.

"What do you want? Why kidnap me?" I asked.

"My dear naive girl. It's simple. Your hatred for one thing can fuel clockwerk more than any silly spice could allow anyone else can do. You see, you were supposed to be my protégé, but alas, your awful father had to betray me!"

"Darren Miller was a klaw gang member?" I asked.

"Yes. But then your mother, Shelia, took him away to raise you and your sister."

"Wait. I have a Sister?"

"Yeah. You forget that I had a different mum, " Neyla said. I totally didn't notice her.

"You're my sister?!"

 _Sly_

As I snuck through arpeggio's blimp, I couldn't help but to be worried about Avery. I cared deeply about her, and I couldn't help but think she was hurt or worse, in arpeggio's grasp. She told me how her parents were killed by Neyla, and that the klaww gang was responsible. She was a tough girl, but broken in so many ways. I wanted to see the klaww gang fall, and I wanted Avery to do it. I went inside the section of the blimp that housed the clockwerk parts. I entered to see him finished. I was astonished at how quickly he was assembled.

 _ **I..I had no idea that they got this far! This complicates things completely!**_ Bentley said through my earpiece when I pulled out my binocucom.

"Calm down Bentley, let's stick to the original plan. How about those photos?" I asked him.

 _ **You're right. How about you take pictures of clockwerk, those mech eggs, those magnetic spinners and stay out of sight, sly.**_ He said in my ear. I did as he asked, and clockwerk didn't seem alive. Then Bentley noted that there was voices in the front of the blimp. I sneaked up there and saw Neyla, arpeggio, and... Avery.

 _Avery_

I now remembered everything, starting when we were little. Out of nowhere, i was thrown into a stream of memories. Young Neyla sat next to a giant oak tree, reading while I was playing with a long stick, pretending to be dad.

"Wanna play, Neyla? I'll let you be the good guy!" I said to her. Neyla scoffed and looked up.

"I have to study! I have no time for your baby games!" She said, going back to her book. A few months passed, and the two siblings grew older. It was obvious that Neyla was changing. She would leave hours at a time and she would lock herself in her room whenever she returned. When I became the age to inherit my father's staff and book of assaination, was the night my parents were murdered. It was Neyla. My father was arpeggio's partner, and I was to become his protégé. But my father betrayed him, and stole his ideas. It was the Miller way. We were assains and theives. It all made sense. I snapped back to reality and looked up at arpeggio with hatred.

"To become arpeggio's protégé, you had to kill my parents and I. But I hid with my father's staff and book. So it was impossible to kill me. All those times at interpol, you had the chance to kill me, but why didn't you?"

"Because we wanted you to be a member of the klaww gang. It isn't too late you know." Arpeggio said as a crash rang through the blimp. Arpeggio and Neyla walked out, with me being pushed along by a guard. I saw clockwerk on the ground, fully assembled and all the parts locked together.

"Oh my goodness! It seems the reversing the magnetic field was the key!" Arpeggio exclaimed, walking to clockwerk. Then out of nowhere, the guard behind me disappeared and my ropes were untied. I turned around to see it was sly. Unfortunately, arpeggio and Neyla noticed him. Sly stood beside me.

"Ahh, Mr. Cooper. It seems that it was you who did this."

"Show's over, arpeggio. You can't win against two thieves." I said, drawing my staff from my holster and extending it to full size.

"I've already won! You see, getting your gang to collect all the parts was easy, thanks to Neyla."

"You put sly on the scent back in Cairo!"

"Yes. We never planned for you to be there, Avery."

"From there it was a little more difficult than putting the parts together. Then it hit me. We needed a fuel source for the hate chip. The original clockwerk fueled on his hatred of the coopers. But that would never be enough to fuel my new body!"

"You're going to be clockwerk?" Sly asked.

"Exactly. But back to what I was saying, The contessa, the hypnotist, would hypnotize people to hate. And everyone knows that eating illegal spice heightens the effect of hypnosis. Thank goodness for Dimitri, who served the entire Paris population food covered in illegal spice. Now to find a way to create a light source to hypnotize everyone."

"The northern lights! You're going to use the blimp to release a hypnotic light show of hate! That's outlandishly evil!" Sly said.

"Yes. Now.." Arpeggio walked to clockwerk, and was about to join with him until Neyla ran over and knocked him over, joining herself with the mechanical bird.

"No! You're my protégé, not the next canadate for my immortality!" Arpeggio said as Neyla attacked him, ending him. I watched in horror, as Neyla completely joined clockwerk and took flight.

"Behold! Clock-La is born!"


	13. Epilogue- the end?

_Sly_

It has been a year since the come back of clock-la, and she was quickly defeated, all left of her was dust, which faded away like the memory of her. The gang and I didn't come out unscathed, however, Bentley was hurt the worse. Clock-la disabled him, making him unable to walk. Murray blamed himself. After I escaped from the inspector, i hoped to see my gang alright, but I saw Bentley laying in bed and Murray in his room. As for Avery, I saw a white cat calling card and a Indian Lilly, like the one I gave her in Bollywood. Bentley told me that she was gone when he woke up, and Murray was messed up. But now a year later, it was just Bentley and I. I was hoping to see Avery one last time. She touched my heart like no other, and Carmelita never did that. But I had a feeling that I would see her again. Because she was a thief, and I taught her very well.

 _A/N_

 _Hey guys, thanks for the support. This is the last chapter, and kinda a look into the sequel. It will take place during the third game, and the story line will only follow Avery and sly's point of view. The levels will last longer, I promise. Please continue to review and support!_

 _-Skywing8_


	14. Another author

Author's note(again)

Hey guys! So that was it, the last chapter of the story. I know that you guys are begging for a sequel and yyay! I have one out! If you can't find it, here's the link:

s/11470493/1/Once-a-thief-always-a-thief

Thanks a bunch!

Skywing8


End file.
